Starfall Wolf
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Her loyalty is unwavering. Her blade is sharp as her mind. Her duty and honor belongs to her family. She is the master of her fate. She is the conqueror of her soul. Her loving heart shall change one person who can get the Iron Throne and her families justice. Let the world feel that 'Winter is coming' and her enemies debt is 'Fire and Blood'. AegonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world.**

 **-Harriet Tubman**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The stars are still falling from the skies until it has stopped. The clouds gathered around Dorne and the waves just stood still.

A sharp, loud crack to a long, low rumble awoke Dorne.

A great storm that shook their lands and the people are hidden tightly in their homes. Mountains broken down and clashes towards each other as if there is a battle between the heavens and the earth.

The place called, Starfall.

* * *

 **Location: Starfall**

It has become a disaster out there. They are experiencing a terrible storm right now. It was said, that this is the most dreadful storm, they had experience in the past one thousand years ago. Worst case Scenario that Robert's Rebellion against the mad king and Prince Rhaegar for kidnapping Lyanna Stark and killing Lord Rickard Stark and her beloved husband Brandon Stark whom had secretly married her are dead. She wept for months, but a miracle happened that she is carrying his child. This is happening now and this storm is much worse than focusing on the Rebellion.

The winds are blowing and tearing down the tree branches. The wetness is reaching into their homes and they are praying that this storm should pass. It felt like the sea waters are overflowing their lands and many fear that they will drown. Was a punishment sent from the Gods? Or did they see it fit to send them their champion?

* * *

 **Ashara Dayne**

Ashara cries out in pain and her body is exhausted as it trembles through her pain. It is so much painful that she has to go through. She is sweating and gasping for air when she felt another hit on her lower back. She groans and screams as another contraction hit her again. She wanted to be strong, but she is worrying about her baby that is either dead or deformed. She prays to the Sevens that it wasn't that case. She couldn't bear that thought of losing her baby. She already lost Brandon and her brother is out there fighting the war, she couldn't bear that thought of losing more people she loved.

"Milady you're doing fine." One midwife said. As she damps her forehead with her cloths and whispers encourage words. Many of the midwives including Maester are encouraging her.

 _They're right. I can't give up now._

So, Ashara sits up a bit, square her shoulders and took a minute to breathe in order to push. So she did push.

Asha screams in agony, but didn't stop pushing her baby out.

 _Come on! You can do it!_

"Oh milady, I can see its head coming!" Maester praised her. He continues his job to help Ashara bring her baby into the world.

Asha continues pushing her baby, her tears mixed in her sweat while her body jolted at the sound of thunder outside. She felt that her baby is frightened, but Asha wants to assure her child that she is here.

 _It's alright. I'm here._ She tells herself, _just a little more_.

It was most unbearable pain she has to go through. She most likely blames her lord husband on giving her this child. She is cursing him on making her go through her pain alone. She remembers her old septa once said, "It is a sign for a strong, fierce and untamable warrior."

She always thought that it was bullshit….but now she believes it. She gives out a one final loud screams that was drowned by a final thunder that had struck down. Then the storm had suddenly stops.

Not one sound until a wail of a baby cries. It sounded strong and healthy. Asha felt relief from all that pain. She begins to cry in relief that her strong baby lives.

She couldn't contain her excitement. She needed to see her baby.

"A girl. You have a girl." Her head handmaiden said joyfully.

"Give her to me. Now." She demands it. She reaches out for her baby girl. She wanted to see her first born daughter.

She was smiling at her lightly has given her daughter and she lightly saw her baby. She has a dark brunette hair black as raven, her skin is milky white, her lips is as ruby red. Now she is curious about her eyes. Is it Dayne's, trait of valerian or Stark's eyes?

Her daughter opened her eyes.

She has grey eyes with a purple circlet around them.

A perfect daughter and she is hers forever.

She softly cooed her daughter and gently rocky her smoothly.

"I will inform Lord Dayne now." The Maester said as he left. All the midwives are cooing at the newborn baby.

One of the midwives opens the window, but she wasn't expecting this sight.

"Milady! The storm just stops!" she shouted.

Asha looked at the window far bit. Her eyes widen bit that it is true. The storm itself has stop and the sun is big with its light had shown brightly and a rainbow can be seen clearly. She was awed at it. It was as if there has never been a storm. This must be a new world for her daughter to be born.

Lord Beric Dayne enters her chambers and he smiles at her buddle. He calmly walks towards them and Asha proudly lifted up her daughter for him to hold. He looked at her with a soft gaze on his granddaughter. Her eyes were full of curiosity when she looked around the room.

"You did well." He praised her. She nodded proudly to him.

Now here is the question what name shall she be given?

Beric suggested an unusual name.

Marion Stark.

"Marion… hmmm? Why that name?" Ashara was puzzled by that name. So Beric answered.

"Marion was a princess who fallen in love with knight named Ser William instead of her husband whom she will never love. The tragic story is of the adulterous love between the princess Marion and Ser William. The love was so great it has spark wars, but changes history in their lands. After the war her beloved William has died, but left saying in his graves there _Though I have failed my lord's duty, but not to my heart;_

 _For my love shall never die._

She always planted her bluebells flower for her beloved knight. She then disappears from history and is never seen again. However, their loved had brought unity to their lands in peace. It most likely influenced the romance Westeros art, the idea of romantic love, and literature."

Ashara smiled tearfully at this tale, he told her and nodded at his choosing of the name.

"Then I hope with her love will bring that change to **his** world."

And they both looked at her sleeping baby girl.

Her name is Marion Stark.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Her baby whimpers and begins to cry. Ashara quickly went to check on her daughter.

She checks' she wasn't hungry. So, she cradles her daughter.

"Oh hush hush don't cry. I'm here. I'm here."

Ashara begins to sing.

*Music*

 _Come stop your crying it will be all right_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from all around you_

 _I will be here, don't you cry_

 _For one so small, you seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us, can't be broken_

 _I will be here, don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_

 _They just can't trust but they can't explain_

 _I know we're different but deep inside us_

 _We're just the same, so don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know_

 _We need each other to have and to hold_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, now and forever more_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always, always_

Her child calmly went to sleep as Ashara smiled at her daughter.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I thought maybe have a person who has a blood of Stark and Dayne for this story. I always loved that seen of Tarzan and Kala, so it just felt right of how Ashara was connected to her child. Hope you enjoy it. Bring in your reviews. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Put your heart, mind, and soul into even your smallest acts. This is the secret of success.-Swami Sivananda**

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones, only OC.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _~6 years later~_

Marion Stark opened her grey circle purple eyes and woken up from her bed. She yawned loud and wide as she stretches her arms.

She quickly got out of her bed and quickly changes into her trouser and puffy long shirt. As quickly grabs her bow and a couple of arrows to begin her archery. As she left her chamber, there was a padding sound right behind her as she turns to gaze upon her newfound friends. They are two brother tiger cubs that she found after their mother was missing and their father was killed by poachers, that she named them; Sangha and Kumal. They are as different as night as day. Sangha the younger was gentle and kind; his brother, Kumal the elder was fierce and bold. Marion loves them and begs her mother to let her have them. Ashara reluctantly agrees, but she must be the one to take care of them and she is responsible to kill them if they attack anyone and buried them herself.

She was outside in the courtyard and for hours; she aims the target more than once. As she was about to release another arrow she heard horse coming from the gates. It was a group of northern men approaching her mother's household. She abandons her bow and arrows on the ground. She ran towards them as her cubs follow her to meet them. Marion recognizes their sigil; they are wearing the first thing she knew was the birthplace of her father. The direwolf of the North and the current Lord is Eddard Stark; the house of Stark, the warden of the Winterfell and her other family that shares the blood of the Winter Kings. Marion knew from childhood that she is heir apparent to her father's house and house of Dayne, including all of Dorne whom rather see her on that seat of Winterfell rather than her uncle's children. In Dorne, the first born child is the heir and no one care if the child is female. She has her mother's cunning and wit as she has her father's Wolfblood that makes her unpredictable in both body and mind. Marion has no doubt that Dorne will fight for her rights as the heir. She just hopes that it won't be another wart for her rights; if it does then she will face it head on.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark came to Dorne at Starfall Castle. He came to deliver Arthur Dayne body to them and it saddens him more; that he found his sister, Lyanna laying there and dying from a birth fever. His nephew being born after she gave birth to him, the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen; now disguised as his baseborn son, Jon Snow. He stops his horse as he widen his eyes in shocked, he saw this little girl with who strongly resemble Ashara Dayne, but also he saw his mother image in this little girl. Her grey eyes of a Stark with a circlet purple around it. Below her were her tiger cubs that are sitting content as if they are guarding her from any danger. He look back at her as she stood perfectly still like a proud alpha wolf in her den. It was like he was seeing and remembering his past, his father; Rickard Stark would gaze upon men who had come into their home. Her tallness as he could tell was the same height as Brandon Stark was in that age; possibility six namedays old that he was already a giant to Ned as a little boy.

"Where is Lord Dayne, my lady?" Ned spoked polity to her. She gave him a strong glare and loudly, "I'm Not a Lady!"

All the men snickers and some gave her a surprised look as they glanced at him; he was gaping like a fish and was lost in words.

"We..ll..I..um," Ned stutter and wasn't sure how to respond to that notion. The way, she spoken to him reminded him of Lyanna used to say all the time. He looked at her tiger cubs as they growled and roar a little in sensing her fury.

"Marion, go inside and get cleaned up." Ashara Dayne has spoken throughout audience ears to hear. Marion scowled at Ned, a bit and she quickly left in a hurry with her cubs running behind her.

The three northern men are greeted by Lord Dayne and few family members of Ashara Dayne.

"Why have you come here?" Lord Dayne coldly remarked them. "Are you going to asked me, Lord Dayne to welcome you into my house? I refuse to do that. That kinslayer, Robert Baratheon had kill our true king Rhaegar Targaryen and what else is new, we had heard that old lion had killed our princess of Dorne and her children; your so-called king gave us no justice!" his voice roared angrily at them. Many years, Dorne has kept their independence for centuries since the Targaryen sister-wives tried to bring them into a fold, but failed many times. Dorne can never be truly conquered only through marriage that made peace to them, but never truly conquered.

"Please my Lord Dayne; we came to return Ser Arthur Dayne and the Sword of Morning." Ned gestured his body and the sword being given to one of the Starfall guards. "My only wished is to given him the proper burial in his household and that is my duty that I wished to fulfill."

Lord Dayne grimly nodded and gestured the men to carry his son's body to the crypt to bury him. Ashara meekly nodded 'thanks' as they carried her brother's body.

Lord Dayne had grabbed their family sword and left. Ned stood there and asked for a Maester to check is wounded men. The next few days, Ned is discussing with Ashara Dayne about Marion Stark. However, Lord Dayne is the most stubborn man that refuses to let his favorite granddaughter out of his sight and rather keeps her in Starfall.

"No." Lord Dayne rebuked that request.

"But my Lord, she is my niece and she must come with me to the North." Ned pleaded his case; it feels like he was arguing with a brick wall. "She is a Stark and my wife will help me care for Marion…" He was cut off by Lord Dayne.

"You already have a wife. A fishwife of that Tully bastard of a father who abused his own house words: _Family. Duty. Honor._ That man will accuse my precious little star of being a bastard and I won't let your wife replace her true mother and follow her teachings that are against the Northern culture into her beliefs. Hmph! " Lord Dayne never like the Tully's since Lord Hoster liked to brag and prided his first born daughter as if she is god's perfect creation while his own daughter is not only beautiful, but she is strong-will and knew very well on to how to be witty and cunning. When Brandon wished to marry his daughter, he hasn't stopped smiling since this will help Dorne to closed allies of the North.

"Then she can at least visit your family once every two years. Then return her back to the North as a Stark."

Lord Dayne looked conflicted, but he never shows it on his facial.

"Then she will have to send letters and twice a year to spend time in Starfall. I expect that we must resolve the issue of the heir to Winterfell. Your first born son will marry Marion Stark to settle the years of conflict." Ned was in shocked at this agreement, but he knows that this will prevent another war from Dorne.

"I will see to it with the Kings' permission."

 _This was the beginning of how the Starfall wolf had married the Young wolf that resolves this soon-to-be conflict, yet the death of Eddard Stark had spark the North rebelled the Iron Throne. However, there is one person who will challenge any obstacles to get the Starfall Wolf and his name is Aegon Targaryen the son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen who will hunt and kill anyone who stands in his way to claim her…._

* * *

 **Marion Stark**

At that moment when Lord Stark is discussing with her grandfather and mother; she was in her chambers looking at the window as she gaze at the scene of her home. She nodded her head and hums a tone to remember her home, her mother, childhood memories and all of the familiar features. So, that she will never forget where she comes from. She begins to sing as she pet her cubs as they sleep soundly.

 **I hear the wind call your name**

 **It calls me back home again**

 **It sparks up the fire**

 **A flame that still burns**

 **Oh, it's to you**

 **I'll always return**

 **Yeah**

 **I still feel your breath on my skin**

 **I hear your voice deep within**

 **The sound of my lover**

 **A feeling so strong**

 **It's to you**

 **I'll always belong**

 **Now I know it's true, yeah**

 **My every road leads to you**

 **And in the hour of darkness darlin'**

 **Your light gets me through**

 **Wanna swim in your river**

 **Be warmed by your sun**

 **Bathe in your waters**

 **'Cause you are the one**

 **I can't stand the distance**

 **I can't dream alone**

 **I can't wait to see you**

 **Yes, I'm on my way home**

 **Oh, I hear the wind call your name**

 **The sound that leads me home again**

 **It sparks up the fire**

 **A flame that still burns**

 **Oh, it's to you**

 **I will always return**

 **Wanna swim in your river**

 **Be warmed by your sun**

 **Bathe in your waters**

 **'Cause you are the one**

 **I can't stand the distance**

 **I can't dream alone**

 **I can't wait to see you**

 **Yes, I'm on my way home**

 **Oh, I hear the wind call your name**

 **It sends me back home again**

 **It sparks up the fire**

 **A flame that still burns**

 **Yeah, I'm on my way**

 **I will always return**

 **Yes, I will always return**

 **I see every sun set**

 **And with all that I've learned, oh**

 **It's to you, I will always**

 **Always return**

 **(Artist: Bryan Adams**

 **Album: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)**

It is not forever. She will return again. She is Marion Stark daughter of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne. Let them know that 'Winter is Coming.'

* * *

 **Phew! Thank you everyone for waiting patiently on this story. Hope you like it! The two tigers will be play from the movie, Two Brothers 2004 film as the tigers will be played +Kumal as Himself**

 **+Sangha as Himself**

 **Yes, she will be married twice. First to Robb Stark because she has greater claim to Winterfell if she has a son, so I thought to twist things a little to set her up in marriage arrangement, but the Red wedding will happen. Second will be Aegon Targaryen because since their mothers were best friends and she has claims to both Starfall and Winterfell so, he will try to claim her.**

 **That all folks and please send me reviews and tell me what you think. See ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **I woke up one morning thinking about wolves and realized that wolf packs function as families. Everyone has a role, and if you act within the parameters of your role, the whole pack succeeds, and when that falls apart, so does the pack."-Jodi Picoult**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Marion Stark looks like 9e9ad4dfd8ee564768c1ac032a3f913f-fashion-editorial-photography-fantasy-photography**

 **P.s I decided to pull her age back to 4 fours old because I want both Robb Stark and Marion Stark close in age. So, she will be 19 and Robb will be 16 when they are married. Ok, let's move on.**

* * *

 **Ashara Dayne**

Time has passed quickly over the event of the Rebellion.

The Tourney where Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen named Lyanna Stark queen of beauty, instead of his wife, Elia Martell.

Lyanna Stark abducted by Rhaegar.

Brandon Stark demanded that Lyanna must be returned to them, but the Mad King imprisoned her husband and her good-father, Rickard Stark came to save him.

Mad king burned Rickard Stark by wildfire, while Brandon tried to save his father, but was self-strangled himself for reaching his sword.

Baratheon, Arryn, Stark declared a rebellion against the Targaryen.

Robert killed Rhaegar.

Lannister sack Kings landing, Ser Jaime Lannister kill Aerys Targaryen, Tywin bannermen killed her best friend, Elia Martell and her children. Oh how she wept for her loved ones, yet she couldn't help herself; for believing that they will come back to her alive.

Robert Baratheon took the throne.

Lyanna Stark died by fever.

Her brother Arthur Dayne died as well.

This war was a folly. All of this was for nothing. Who is to say that what these rumors are true?

' _Why can't anyone believe that it is both their fault, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, they are the ones should be punish not us?!'_

Not matter how much she protest, her protest fell deaf to anyone who heard her. No matter her daughter is the true heir of the Stark dynasty. She will allow her daughter marry Lord Stark son if it means that she will have her power that settles in the North and Dorne. She taught her all that she can to teach her the Game of Thrones, so that her daughter can survive and destroy her enemies that threaten her rule. Ashara Dayne knew her days are number. Her precious star Marion will be leaving Starfall to Winterfell. She sent her trusting servants to tend and train her daughter in the North.

Her head nurse maid named Nymeria Yronwood **(Played by Maria Doyle Kennedy)**.Ashara has no doubt that she will teach and tutor her little star of all the things to Marion needs to know. Nymeria is a proud woman and no doubt will be looking after Marion as her own. She is the ideal Dornish woman that praises her work on tutoring both true-born and base born.

Her warrior and trainer is Damien Sand **(Tyler Hoechlin).** No much known for his background, but he was a son of a Dornish women maid and some nobleman from Westeros who rape his mother and never saw him again. Despite all the bitter years that had brought Damien no matter how much his mother kept saying that she never blames him for being born from such a product. He trains himself under tutelage of the Red viper of spears and poison, he was quite a great warrior that many of Dorne houses wanted to higher him, but he accepted the position from house of Dayne to protect them.

Yes, these two people she has put her faith and trust on preparing her little girl. Ashara doesn't trust anyone from the Westeros because knowing how much value her daughter is worth. Both of them will go to Winterfell with her daughter. Tears are falling from her eyes.

' _No. Gods be dammed if my daughter saw her mother cry. She will be back, so I must wait for two years for her.'_

It's time for her daughter to depart soon. She gathered her things and her daughter was waiting for her outside on. Her daughter reaches out her hand to Ashara and she smiled sadly at her daughter while she took her daughter's hand as they walk together with her cubs. Damien Sand and Nymeria Yronwood are prepared and waiting as well.

They both came upon Lord Eddard Stark getting the cart reading for the wet nurse and his base-born son, Jon Snow. She still fines it odd on who is the mother of this boy.

"I will take good care of Lady Marion." Ned Stark bow before and ignoring the voice of her daughter grumbling 'I'm not a lady.'

Ashara bends herself down to her daughter's height and look to her straight in the eye. She wants to remember her daughter's features before she might forget what she looks like as her little girl. Her uncle Beric Dayne wants to marry her off once her daughter leaves. She doesn't her daughter be alone, but she must for Brandon and herself.

"You must promise me to be a good girl, thoughtful and kind to those around you. And I promise I'll come and visit you as often as I can. I'm sure your new home will be very grand. I love you, my darling girl." Ashara hugged her daughter silently cry on her daughter's hair.

"Mama," Marion whispered as she hugged Ashara tight. She realizes her daughter small tears on her face and she can tell that Marion was trying to be brave for her.

"I write letters," Marion voice is hoarse.

"Never forget this: You're mine. Mine to me. No matter where you go, or what they may call you, you will always be my daughter." Ashara stared deep into her daughter's eyes as they hugged again for the last time. Marion left with her tiger cubs and went with them to aboard on the ship to Kings landing. Ashara stand on the plate as she gazes long of her wolf pup being shipped away from her.

Ashara took a deep breathe to sing for her daughter. Her voice is carried to the winds as if they are helping her voice to be heard.

 _ **(The Prayer by Quest for Camelot)**_

 _ **I pray you'll be my eyes**_

 _ **and watch her where she goes**_

 _ **and help her to be wise**_

 _ **help me to let go.**_

 _ **Every mother's prayer**_

 _ **every child knows**_

Watching the Northern party leaving by the sea on the ship that set to kings landing. Marion wants to find a way to stand and trying to see her mother on the side to wave her.

 _ **Lead her to a place**_

 _ **Guide her with your grace**_

 _ **To a place where she'll be safe**_

Ned Starke helps her up and holds close to her. As they both heard her song.

 _ **I pray she finds your light**_

 _ **and holds it in her heart.**_

 _ **As darkness falls each night**_

 _ **Remind her where you are.**_

 _ **Every mother's prayer**_

 _ **every child knows**_

The wind blows hard and strong that lift the sails at its strength. Leaves and rose petals are blown together. Marion took breathe to smell Starfall one last time.

 _ **Need to find a place**_

 _ **Guide her to a place**_

 _ **Give her faith so she'll be safe.**_

The ship has gone to the sunset and was gone from her sight.

 _ **Lead her to a place**_

 _ **Guide her with your grace**_

 _ **To a place where she'll be safe.**_

Ashara shed her tears and prays that her daughter will be loved and cherished her last days without regret.

* * *

 **Ned Stark**

Ned couldn't help, but feel responsible for taking his niece away from her mother. How he dread on bringing the news to Robert to have permission on wedding his first born son and Marion Stark. Let's not forget Hoster Tully, he is eager to makes sure his bloodline is at the seat of Winterfell. Lord Tully went as far as wed his wife to him as they are strangers.

(Giggles and laughter background)

He watches and observes his niece as she was playing his her tiger cubs. Rolling on her stomach as the cubs is trying to wrestle her and prowl. Damien Sand lifts up the girl and twirl with her as they laugh. It made Ned happy because at least she had another male that she viewed as an 'uncle' for her. Her grandfather, Lord Dayne was referred as 'papa' by Marion.

It feels as if he had gain new family again, but he knows that both his niece and nephew will have a hard journey ahead of them. He can only hope to protect as long as he can.

"We are heading home, Lord Stark! Only few crops to fix and we will make it to port!" The captain shouted.

"My thanks, Captain." Ned turned and looked at Marion as she stood when the Captain voice was carried through his ship.

Ned calls Marion. Marion came as Ned decides to tell her what she needs to know. About his home; the North itself, his household on Winterfell, The Starks, and his childhood memories. Marion looks dazzled as he told her the stories and he could tell that these interest her.

Marion told Ned about stuff about her as well. Ned could tell that she was well loved and a bit to free-spirit which he prays to the old Gods that she will outgrow it. He can hope.

"Land Ho!"

Ned turns and carried his niece with him.

"Look, pup," Ned points to the port.

"We nearly home, Marion. We just have to stop for Kings landing then we will go home."

Marion smiled at Ned.

Ned can hope that all goes well for his family. After all, Winter is Coming.

* * *

 **Ok, everyone hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said I change her aging to 4 years old so that one stays. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _The responsibility of carrying and bringing a new life into this world is one that cannot be taken lightly."- Gloria Estefan_

* * *

 **I don't Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ned Stark

They made it to Kingslanding's. He had gotten off of the ship along with his niece and her party. He allows her to ride his horse as long she is in front of him. Damien Sand is riding his horse along with her tiger cubs in his bag as their heads pop out in the opened. It's attached to his saddle. Nymeria Yronwood is in the cart along with nursemaid and Jon Snow. As the Northern party with his niece are approaching to the Capital and brining his dead sister, Lyanna home.

Ned looked at his niece as she made a face that scrunch up as stench from the air of the city. She gave coughs as she wasn't used to it. Ned laughs gently as that's how he felt when he came to the Kingslanding'.

"Don't worry, Marion. It won't be long before we reached to the North." He felt her head nodded and he urged his horse to move forward.

There were people waiting for him. These people are Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn, Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Hoster Tully and Ser Barristan.

"Ned!" Robert's voice greeted him happily. Ned gets off of the saddle and helps his niece get off too. He went to Robert as they both gave a manly hug. He felt his niece eyes on Robert, but probably the girl's curiosity on both him and Robert.

"Where's Lyanna?"

Ned looked at him in saddened yet grim expression. "She's dead, Robert. She passed away by fever."

Robert looked sad and filled with grief, but overcome by rage and hatred.

"Those damn dragons! I will kill every last one of them!"

Ned felt his niece arms grab his leg frighten by Robert's fury.

"Robert please calm down! You're scary my niece."

With that moment Robert stopped, but pause if people heard him right.

"Niece? Did you say niece?"

Robert looked confused and stared down on the little dark-haired girl. Marion won't let go of Ned as she was still scared as she tighten her hold like a vice.

"Robert meet my niece, Marion Stark; daughter of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne."

Ned introduced her to Robert who gave the impression many people are of course surprise and shocked about this.

Jon Arryn stepped forward, "Are you saying that Brandon Stark marries Ashara Dayne?"

"Yes, Lord Arryn. Turns out my father, Rickard Stark wants to break off this agreement and Lord Dayne wished to make this better trading agreement. As it turns out, my brother Brandon fell for lady Ashara instead. They were married secretly in the Godswoods with the Septon. They made it official as Marion is the only daughter they had."

Ned was surprise that his father would actually break off his agreement with Hoster Tully and go for a better bride price. With marrying someone from Dorne they can mend the bridges to buy and trade their goods and supplies without need of anyone's approval.

Robert looked down at his niece, "I can see her mother more in appearance, but grey eyes with hint of purple in her. Damn, Ned you're going to have grey hairs soon when men want her hands in marriage."

Robert just laughs. Marion blushed as she was being compliment by Robert. Ned laughs until his words hit him like a ton of brick.

' _Oh no. This girl will be the death of me.'_

"Are you sure, Ned? Hoster won't like this. After all with both heirs the river lands and Dorne will fight for the position of Winterfell."

"Yes; which her grandfather demands to settle this matter with the king's permission to have Marion wed to my first born son."

Everyone was surprise, but many believe this could settle the heir issue.

"Ah bugger that fish! I will set up the papers for both your niece and first son to be wedded. I hope that I get to see when I'll come to visit." Robert Baratheon took a big drink.

"Who is that baby?" Robert looked at the infant Jon as Ned gesture the nursemaid to come forward and handed the baby to him.

"This is Jon Snow and he is my bastard. His mother passed away."

Robert looked both Jon and Ned back and forth. He just doubles his laugh.

"Hah! The quiet sired a bastard!"

Jon Arryn wasn't sure if he is happy or disapproved that Ned named the baby after him.

Ned took note that his niece grew bored with the adults taking as she was looking around the city. Damion Sand brought her cubs towards her as they both were stretching their body.

"When did you buy tiger cubs, Ned?" Jon Arryn voiced his concerns and wary about them.

"They belong to my niece. She refused to leave them behind and her mother said the Marion is responsible for them."

"They're names are Kumal and Sangha!" Marion holds Sangha with a bright smile as the men look at her.

Robert Baratheon looked on as he laughed. Ned saw the interaction as Marion lifted Sangha to Roberts as the cub whines.

"Haha, there's no doubt in my mind that you are Brandon's daughter alright."

He gently pets the cub.

"Ned, lets' discuss the proposal for both Lady Marion and your first born son to draw up the contract."

"Aye! Let's go."

They enter the meeting as they all discuss.

It was brought to their attention that been approved by everyone. Marion will wait until the boys at age of 16 to marry Marion Stark. Furthermore, she will be foster in Winterfell to learn how to run things. She will visit her relatives in Starfall for two years in staying with them. The house of Dayne will bring the brides dowry as well the Starks must uphold the trading of fur for their foods and wines. They will continue they're business to the North as well some war reliefs supplies to help the North after the war took the toll on them. Marion Stark will keep her Nymeria Yronwood and Damien Sand as Marion refused to have Septa to teach her despite it was common that Ned's wife came from the same faith.

However, Marion said.

"I was raised to learn from the Old Gods as my father and fellow Northern men have. I will not have Septa to teach for I have lady Nymeria to carry my mother's orders to do so."

She spoken to them as a queen would which many grumbles embarrass as if she scolded them as a mother would to her sons. Ned quietly laughs as he put his hand to hide his smile.

For weeks, now Ned was finally going to Riverlands to see Cat again. But knowing his good father he will be putting up a fight over Marion Stark and Jon Snow.

Marion looked at Ned to remind him that he is a wolf and wolves to do not cower by any tiny fishes.

* * *

Jon Connington

He narrowly escaped the Kingslanding. He is standing aboard the ship as they travel further away from their home. Many will view him as a coward, but not he has a mission to do. He enters his bed cabin as he gazed down to the young prince, Aegon Targaryen. Soundly asleep. Jon is saddened that boy will not come to claim his rightful place as king of the iron throne. Varys told him that for now he must prepare the boy and keep him safe.

Jon made a vow.

"Soon, my prince. Once you are a man, you will avenge your family and bring down those who denied your right. For now, you are my son. Young Griff, until then Aegon must remain dead. Until the times is right with fire and Blood."

Jon looked over their home in a distance. Yes he must be ready for after all this boy is Rhaegar's son and his one true king.

* * *

 **Phew! That was epic. Now people have theory that varys knew the Aegon was Young Griff and maybe he help them escaped. Find next time. Marion meet his wife and few years had change for the North. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _I would rather be a beggar and single than a queen and married."- Elizabeth I_

* * *

 **I don't Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Eddard Stark**

Many of his Bannermen and Northern party are joining Ned Stark back to Riverlands to greet his wife. Marion is tending baby Jon, since he is relatively quiet for a baby. Ned could tell that Marion is part Dornish, so he is relief that she doesn't care if her cousin is a bastard.

It took them two weeks, to reach to the household of the Tully's. Ned often checks with his nephew and niece; it seemed that Jon is happy being hold by Marion while she seemed to love having to hold him. Ned gets worry about Marion cubs, but it seems sangha is more gentle and scared of the baby. Sangha would flinch and growl softly at him. While Kumal is fierce and brave to see what's the fuss about Jon.

His mused is stop over the giggles. He turned his head when both Jon and Marion were laughing at the tiger cubs trying to catch the butterflies.

He smiled at that.

' _Such innocence they were; that cannot be measured by the tragedies of war as done to us.'_

"Open the Gates! Lord Stark is here!"

The gates are opened. Ned was then greeted by Hoster Tully and Catelyn Tully nee' Stark. He saw his wife extremely reviled and happy.

"My lord, this is your son, Robb. After you're friend, King Robert."

Ned is awe at his son. He does look like Tully red hair and blue eyes. He is somehow glad that he has a son, but also, knows that he must keep his promise to lady Ashara and Lord Dayne to have his son marry to his niece.

To be honest, he was hoping wait for a son to come, but the Gods decided to gift him one. To get him wrong he will love any child that his wife will bear, but part of him wants to be selfish for Marion sake. She was just taken from her home and they set up her future as if she was nothing more than a pawn.

Hoster put up a feast as a war hero. Ned doesn't feel like one. He lost his father, brother, and sister. Yet he gains a son, nephew, and niece.

Night came upon them as his wife as sleep beside him he just couldn't sleep. He got up and wondered around the castle.

Ned walked around the outside.

He enter a chamber where Marion sleeps and Jon crib is in her room. Jon whimpers came as Ned quickly pick him up and rock him back to sleep.

"I am a coward. To make you a bastard son of mine; instead of making you a brother to Marion, but no matter what you are my blood."

Jon's brown look at him calmly. Ned is not sure that he understands what's going on, but he hopes that he doesn't hate him for hiding his origins.

"I know I am not much of a singer like your father, but I shall try my best. Its ok, to criticize me, I know I have a horrible singing voice. You have that right I gave you."

Ned took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _Don't give up_

 _It's just the weight of the world_

 _When your heart's heavy_

 _I, I will lift it for you_

 _Don't give up_

 _Because you want to be heard_

 _If silence keeps you_

 _I, I will break it for you_

 _Everybody wants to be understood_

 _Well, I can hear you_

 _Everybody wants to be loved_

 _Don't give up_

 _Because you are loved_

 _Don't give up_

 _It's just the hurt that you hide_

 _When you're lost inside_

 _I, I'll be there to find you_

 _Don't give up_

 _Because you want to burn bright_

 _If darkness blinds you_

 _I, I will shine to guide you_

 _Everybody wants to be understood_

 _Well, I can hear you_

 _Everybody wants to be loved_

 _Don't give up_

 _Because you are loved_

 _You are loved_

 _Ah!_

 _Don't give up_

 _It's just the weight of the world_

 _Don't give up_

 _Everyone needs to be heard_

 _You are loved_

Jon had fallen asleep. Ned put Jon down and kissed his head.

"Don't forget Jon. You are loved."

He closes the door and left.

* * *

 **Hoster Tully**

"Well, my goodson. What is it that you wished to talk to me about?"

Hoster will never get tired of saying goodson. He finally landed his daughters Lord of the Vale and the North. He ensured that his bloodline is connected to both Eyrie and Winterfell.

When he heard Lord Stark began to talk. His smile was slowly disappearing and frown shown. Ned has told him about having a bastard son and now a niece born from Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne. He became deadly quiet and the tension in the air was killing everyone.

His mind went into the thought that Lord Rickard Stark had break off his marriage agreement of his heir, Brandon Stark and his sweet Catelyn. Now he was hoping no problem for Cat that she done her duty and give birth a son. Now he comes before him presenting a bastard son from an unknown whore.

HOW DARE HE?!

His face is turning red. And his hands flexed into a fists that are shaking in anger.

"My lord…?" Ned spoke. There is one thing to do if Ned screws this up again. He can't believe that he is doing this, but Family. Duty. Honor demands it.

For Catelyn!

 **PUNCH!**

Everyone at the courtyard gasped in shocked. Hoster Tully just punch the Warden of the North. His goodson tumbled on the ground and his check is swollen and drips of blood are on the corner of his mouth. Ned is on his butt on the ground.

"Y..you bastard!" Hoster trembles again. He was about to hit him again until he heard a child's voice.

"Uncle Ned!"

Hoster turned as probably everyone did as well. A little black haired girl is running into the courtyard with two tiger cubs while a nursemaid was trying to catch up to her while carrying an infant. He saw Dornish man and woman running to her as well.

The Dornishman caught up to her and grab the girl, but it seemed that she is fighting him to let go of her with all her might to reach for Ned.

"No!" she furtively kicks him in order to let go which made the man put her arm width to get her not to kick him. "Uncle Ned in trouble! Uncle in Trouble!"

"Calm down, my dear nothing's going to happen…" the Dornishwoman tried to calm her down.

"Leave him alone, you big bully!" Marion twisted her body as the man still holds onto her. The girl had glare at him with all her might like a wolf. A blink of memory came to him; A woman with dark hair with Dornish feature, but with haunting violet eyes. Hoster became stunned not the girl's words, but her resembles to Ashara Dayne!

"C'mon, Uncle Ned fight back!"

Hoster just continues to stare at the girl. His eyes went to the infant. It's that bastard son of his!

" _DON'T LET THIS BASTARD BEAT YOU!"_

Hoster heard Ned scolded her by shouted, "Marion, Language!" The men of household laugh at Marion vulgar words. While their wives and daughters slap them in the arm to scold and not encourage the girl language.

Un-fucking believable!

Hoster fury came back. Forget about getting angry. He is beyond furies. Memories flashes in his mind.

Rickard Stark! _Flash_

Brandon Stark! _Flash_

And now Eddard Stark! _Flash_

He was about to attack him again until a pair of strong stop him.

"Calm down brother."

Brynden Tully!

Ser Brynden Tully, popularly called "the Blackfish," is a knight and a member of House Tully. He is the younger brother of Lord Hoster Tully, and the uncle of Catelyn, Lysa, and Edmure Tully. (fromWikia)

"Let go of me! I'm going to kill this bastard!" Hoster is trying to break free of his brother hold and growling to reach to Lord Stark.

"Brother, Enough!"

Hoster wouldn't listen. He is very beyond hearing words and focus on killing his goodson right now.

All of his plans are now turned to ashes thanks to Ned. No, thanks to his bastard father Rickard Stark!

"For Gods both New and Old try to calm the fuck down!" Brynden punch him to the ground.

They all winced with "ooh" and heard the girl "That's gotta hurt."

Hoster calm down in an instant.

"I'm not sorry, but let's try to calm, ok?"

Hoster and Ned look at each silently and look back at Brynden.

"Agree."

Brynden looked relief. His brother clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Good. Now what's for breakfast?"

Why oh why?

Hoster looked up to the sky to see if the Seven thought this is funny to punish him. He was close to achieve something and now the Gods saw it fit to make thinks a joke to kill off boredom.

' _Well, guess what! You are not funny!'_ Hoster grumpily gets up at head to the tables. He needs a drink! A big one if he is going to survive this.

* * *

 **Boy and I thought that I have anger issue. Hoster Tully was probably pissed at siring a bastard boy despite that his blood can inherit the North. Sorry for taking so long. My aunt passed away and school starts. So yeah it's been a hell of the week. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm trying to hold my breath_

 _Let it stay this way_

 _Can't let this moment end_

 _You set off a dream in me_

 _Getting louder now_

 _Can you hear it echoing?_

 _Take my hand_

 _Will you share this with me?_

 _'Cause darling without you_

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _All the stars we steal from the nightsky_

 _Will never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _Towers of gold are still too little_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll_

 _Never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _For me_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, for me_

 _For me_

 _Never enough_

 _Never enough_

 _Never enough_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _All the stars we steal from the nightsky_

 _Will never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _Towers of gold are still too little_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll_

 _Never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _For me_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, for me_

 _For me_

 _Never enough_

 _Never, never_

 _Never enough_

 _Never, never_

 _Never enough_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

" _Never enough" by Greatest Showman_

* * *

 **I don't own Games of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Winterfell**

It started out as like any other day in Winterfell. Brandon Stark or 'Bran' as he would like to be called that name; is the third son of Eddard Stark if his mother not counting Jon Snow his half-brother. An arrow was released, but missed again. Bran got upset and stomp his foot in frustration at himself. His brothers Robb Stark the eldest and Heir, Jon Snow his half-brother and little Rickon Stark are all laughing at Brandon for missing his shot.

"Which one of you were marksmen at 10?" Ned said loudly at his sons that actually got them to stop laughing. Footsteps were quietly moving without giving a warning to them.

Inside Arya and Sansa are doing the sewing which Arya hates the most. She wonders will her favorite cousin come back. The raven says that today is the day she returns from visiting and training at Bears Island.

Arya missed her cousin. Marion Stark daughter of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne; also, known as the Desert wolf. Arya quickly sneak a peek that Septa are distracted by perfect Sansa. Gods how Arya hated when Sansa is the perfect lady in every way their mother is pleased. However, Marion encourages her to be fierce and strong like a wolf.

Arya admires Marion and wanted to be like her.

Arya has a determine look. It's now or never!

"Don't think too much?" Robb gave his helpful advice. An arrow was released passed them and they all turned it was Arya Stark. She did a mock curtsey and Brandon got mad at her. He chased his sister around trying to catch her. They all laugh at their siblings' antics.

"Faster, Run!" Robb shouted. Jon, Robb and Rickon are still laughing.

Ned and Catelyn laughed and watch.

"Lord Stark" Rodrick called and he looked at him. It would seem that a deserter is caught. Ned had allowed his boys and Theon Greyjoy watching Ned behead the man. "Ready the horse and send Bran with us." Rodrick nodded and went to get ready to leave.

"Ned, ten is too young." Catelyn protested.

"He won't be a boy forever. Winter is coming." Ned had spoken to her and left to get the boys to join him.

* * *

 **At the wide open field Execution point**

A deserter stands forward and said, "I know I had broken my oath. And I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but…I saw what I saw. I saw White walkers. People needed to know. If you get word to my family, tell them I am no coward. Tell them I'm sorry."

Jon whispered to Bran, "Don't look away. Father will know." As his father brought Ice down to his neck as a clean cut, Bran jumped and let out of breathe of air. Jon told Brandon, "You did well." They all gotten on their horse and ridden away.

"It's a freak." Theon loud comment ruined the moment.

Betty couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"It's a direwolf, Theon." Jory Cassel said.

"Aye, tough old beast." Ned commented it as he removed the antlers out of its neck.

"There are not direwolves south of the wall," Robb replied.

"Now there are five pups," Jon holds one direwolf pup and gave it to Bran whom holds it. He question about what going to happen to the pups now they are without a mother. Ned wanted to kill the pups and Theon eagerly wants to do it. Robb argued and Brandon's protest. All the pups are gathering around her which gave her an idea.

Jon convinces his father to keep the pup. And mention that his father aloud Marion to keep her tigers.

"You will care for them, raise them, and feed them. And if they died, you will bury them yourselves." They all nodded at his words.

Jon reminded Brandon that he is not a stark. How it would eat his own words. Jon heard whimpering from Jon side. Jon holding his own white pup with red eyes.

"Ay, a runt. That one is yours, Snow." Jon ignored Greyjoy taunting as he has his own to raise now.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark or Ned as his family and Robert like to called him. He wonders how long as it been since He last time saw Robert? He knew the years had change both of them. Ned also, receives a raven stating that she will be coming within the fourth day because of rumors that Wildings had been sighted from the roads. Ned misses his niece. He raised her as his own. But she has been writing to Robb, her betrothed and other siblings as well as Jon had received them from her too. Robb and Marion respect each other and Marion would teased him and playfully give him kisses when they were children. Ned laughs a bit that a 8 year old, Robb would pout and said that Marion is a girl and he doesn't like girls.

He already knows that her option for marriage is better in the North where she is safe. He promised her mother, lady Ashara Dayne that she will receive her marriage in the North. Ned stood outside with his family as they wait for the King to come. Behind the family with Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. As Ned turned back his head he heard his wife comment on where is Arya? His eldest daughter, Sansa shrugged. Arya come with a helmet on her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are doing with that on?" He stops her and took off the helmet and pass Rodrick. All of his children smiled at Arya's mischief.

There were Stag flags of Baratheon and soldiers carrying them. Then the Lannister soldiers and their lion flags came. He saw the Hound who is wearing a snarling dog-like and protector of the Crown prince Joffrey who is wearing the Lannister red with the stag and lion sigil.

He saw his old friend King Robert Baratheon and everyone had knelt before him. He has gotten fat and looked exhausted from the looks of it. All of them had lined up as Robert got off of his horse and went to Ned. He stomps up to Ned and prompt his family to get up.

"You're Grace."

"You got fat." Robert strong voice is heard from the air. It has gotten everyone nervous on how Ned would response to it. Ned knew this game and he prompt 'looks who's talking'. It gotten both Ned and Robert laughed about it. They hugged each other as he saw his wife.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Cat like she is his long-lost sister.

"Your grace." Says, Catelyn.

"Nine years. Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ned smile at Robert as said, "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

Robert went Robb and firmly shakes his hand. "You must be Robb."

As he walks down to greet the other children.

"Ned, take me to the Crypts!" Robert order Ned and he heard the queen's protest, but he ignore her. Ned sends her apologetic look before going with Robert.

In the sixth day since the children are out on the yard. His son Brandon was training with Prince Tommen with training swords and wearing pads that cover their body. Ned wonders where his niece and future goddaughter is. Ned felt worried and so his family. Catelyn assured Ned that Marion is definitely coming; Ned has a bad feeling in his heart.

Prince Joffrey Baratheon a crown prince is a bitter disappointment. Or so Robert has told him.

"I want live steel."

He can't believe that this is Robert's son. And judging by Robert he is pretty much disapproves of his son's action.

Robb chuckled and Ser Rodrick denied his request. "Out of the question, my prince." Prince Joffrey glared at him.

"As your prince, I command you…" He was cut off by a surprise event.

"OPEN IN THE NAME OF LADY MARION STARK!" The guard outside of the gate had demanded to be opened.

Ned heard that his niece is back. Ned began to smile happily and by the looks of Robb, he smiled like the man fallen in love with a woman, he deeply loves Marion despite; they knew they were engaged when he was born. All of the children ran into the yard already ignoring what happened with Prince Joffrey. They all heard roars.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kumal and Sangha are running together to the yard. Never stray far from their mistress. The tigers are coated in blood and mud.

Riding on a black stallion horse carry two people, Marion Stark is wearing her armor and holding onto her mentor, Damian Sand in a hard hug. She looked fearful; her eyes are hardened being determined and brave. She looks bloody, but Ned could tell that something happened on the road. He can tell they are slightly wounded, but strong.

"Arya, Brandon, Rickon. I want you go and get Maester Luwin. More medicines and get people to help injury people are on their way." Marion told them. The children stood and fearful, but Marion had to ordered them more forcefully, "GO!"

All three of his youngest and his wife ran ahead to get Maester Luwin. Ned quickly grabs his niece mentor gently and past him to Jory and other men. The other guards are running to get her men. They are band of mixed Dornish and Northmen.

"Marion…" Ned softly called her. His eyes trailed down on her leg. She was spear on the leg. Her sword called Dusk, a courtesy gift from her grandfather, Lord Dayne had passed down to her has done her well in fighting.

"Uncle, we were ambushed by band of Wildings and few deserters from the wall." Marion told him. "They are all dead and few of my men are there gathering injures here."

Jon, Theon and others are helping the men. Robb came to his father and Marion in worry. "Robb…" he heard her whispers.

"Come on, Robb. Carry her." Robb nodded and carry Marion and all three of them went to her chambers. Kumal and Sangha are jogging to catch up to their mistress.

' _Praise to the Old Gods that they brought her home alive and safe.'_

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

Robb quickly ran along with father and busted into the room. And one thing lead to another, agony in pain as Marion had to endure.

"NGH!" his sweet girl is chomping down in pain with a cloth as Maester Luwin is stitching on her wounded leg. Robb is holding onto her hand tight. He looked at his father in question and father silently sympathies that said, _'Endure it, son. It will be likes this when you have children of your own.'_

Few moments later.

"She is good, but she must be bedridden until her leg and is healed and the stitches will be removed." Maester Luwin told them sternly and looking at Marion who gave sheepish grin in return. Robb knew she is already infamous for being impatient and refusing to rest. Robb kissed his betrothed in the forehead and she gave him a small smile to him.

"I will leave you two be." His father smiled and briefly hugged her and left the chambers.

Marion looked relived to see him.

"Robb," Her voice is hoarse a bit.

He quickly came to her side.

"Thank the Gods, you're alright."

Robb hugged her tightly and refusing to let go of her. Fearing that she will be dead the moment he does.

"Robb."

Marion looked at him with such beauty within her eyes.

"I didn't miss the feast did I?" Robb looked shocked, but leave it her. Worrying about something else such as her hungry for the food and Marion really love the meat here in Winterfell.

Robb simply laughs as Marion pouted knowing that she did miss the feast.

"Marion, I'm sorry love. But I am afraid that you missed few meals that you could have like."

Marion slightly delusion since he gave her poppy milk. Robb gently push her down to get comfortable to go to sleep.

Robb held her hand tightly, "Welcome home, Desert wolf."

* * *

 **Sorry, this was late, but I hope this please my viewers. Send in comments and reviews for this. Also, her armor is based on Alice in Wonderland movie by Tim Burton. Plus, Dusk is not Valerian Steel it's ordinary sword.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _They do not depend upon mere legends and myths. They are not predicated on the false conception that the Emperor is divine and that the Japanese people are superior to other races." -Hirohito_

* * *

 **I don't Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Eddard Stark

He is pleased that his niece has come home. Marion really did scare him. His brother's child is home, but now she must stay in bed which he had no doubt that she will put up the fuss about it. However, that was three days ago, today Brandon is falling down, but luckily Damien Sand has been there just at the same time. Brandon only sprained his right ankle, so his son would not be climbing anywhere for a while. His darling wife was fussing their son, but also lecturing over him being reckless. Now he has visit Marion since she has been fussing about being stuck in their prison cell.

"Uncle Ned," Marion jumped from her bed and ran to hug him whom he happily gave in returned. "Hello, little wolf," Ned looked down and saw how much she resembles Ashara Dayne, who she has not seen since she left for the North. All dark hair and her cheek bones, but it seems that she can be almost as tall as Robb height. "Now Marion, you know the rules about Luwin advice for you to stay in bed." He sternly reminded her, but judging by her pout that reminded him of Lyanna.

"But I hate staying in this bed!"

"I know you do, but the quicker you obey his advice. The better you will get." He led her to her bed and Marion went back into her blankets.

Marion groaned as she lay there.

"I heard Brandon has fallen. Is he okay?"

Ned sighs and answered, "Yes, he is fine. Sprained his ankle a bit, Bran told me that he was half way up and the stones at his foot brake and fallen if not for Damian Sand."

Marion smiled a little and closed her eyes a bit.

"I'm glad."

They stay quiet for a moment until Ned breaks his silence, "I am to go to Kingslanding."

"What?" Marion stared at him as if he betrayed her.

"Marion, what am I about to tell you must be kept hidden."

Marion nodded immediately at him.

"There has been a letter from my good sister, Lady Lysa, you remember her?" Ned told her gently. Of course, she does. Lysa wasn't exactly the sanest person to be around with. There have been stories about her. Lysa had lost her maidenhead to Petyr Baelish and carrying his child, but Hoster made Lysa drink the moon tea without her knowledge. Lysa married his mentor, Jon Arryn who is old enough to be her father. It wasn't a happy union, but necessary for Jon to have an heir since his nephew had died.

"Well, she said that it was the Lannister who killed her husband." Marion gasps silently and leans into more to hear well.

"How?"

"I do not know, but I must go to Kingslanding and protect Robert at all cost." Ned stared into her eyes with determination.

Marion looked down on her lap. Ned knows that this is hard on her more. She lost both father and grandfather that she has never met before she was born.

Ned walked up to her and held her gently into a hug.

"I must do this. It is my duty to protect the king." Ned kissed on top of her head.

"You'll understand someday."

Ned walked out the door until he could have sworn that he heard her whisper.

"Come back home soon."

He tried to blink away his tears. It made it sound like a command, but this one is more like a promise.

"I will."

[Ned's voiceover]

" _How it grieves me so, niece._ _I must leave to Kingslanding again. If the Gods wills it, that I will be return die or alive no matter what. I pray that you will understand someday about Duty and honor, but I know that you will have no need of them. For you are also, part-Dornish as well of the Northmen. But when I think of you, I see not a woman, but rather the young, resplendent girl that I first gazed upon years ago, and whose beauty shone so brightly when we met, despite her despair. But I know now that I can't turn a blind eye for what's to come. I pray that you'll forgive me someday."_

* * *

Marion Stark

[Marion's voiceover]

" _My dearest uncle who is also, my father at all, but a title that will never be yours. I hope you know what you are doing, but then again, I have doubts you do. There are no dragons on the capital, but that doesn't mean you are untouchable. I remember that you wanted me here. I didn't want back at Starfall because of my blood of Starks. I felt happy and content that you who have never met me before had actually said, 'I'm glad to have met you.' I already know what is going to happen. I didn't tell you that I have met someone who told me about my future. Maggy the Frog was a fortune teller from Lannisport who dealt in cures and love potions. She has told me that I will never see you again once you have gone to Kingslanding. The second is I will return my birthplace where I will fight a brief siege between families. The Third, she told me that I will marry a Dragon whose dresses himself as a griffin. I am fearful for her prophecy is true, but she said that she was waiting for me to see her. But no matter what, I will bring you home and place you in the resting place where all the Starks have been before you. That is my promise that I will see it through."_

* * *

 **I hope this please you guys. I made slight bond between Marion and Ned as Father-daughter bond. Next chapter, an rebellion war and Marion must return to Starfall in Dorne.**


End file.
